Kai
Kai, also known as The Collector, is the main antagonist of DreamWorks's 32nd full-length animated feature film, Kung Fu Panda 3. He was the former brother-in-arms of Oogway and, upon his return to the mortal realm, he became a Spirit Warrior; and thus that he can steal kung fu master and also Po, the Dragon Warrior, the one who will defeat him in order to take over China. He was voiced by J. K. Simmons. Description According to a summary of the film, Po is to face The Collector, an "evil spirit" who can steal the kung fu powers from others. As he begins defeating kung fu masters across China, Po will attempt to stop him with the aid of his fellow pandas. Appearance Kai is a light gray anthropomorphic yak with glowing green eyes, long black hair, a helmet, two enormous horns shaped like flames and very thick, a green pendant of collected chi, a brown loincloth, and muscular arms with bracers. ''Kung Fu Panda 3'' Origins Many years ago, Kai and Oogway fought together as brothers-in-arms, and were close friends. During an ambush, Oogway was badly wounded, and Kai carried him for days, searching for help, until they came upon a secret panda village, where the pandas used their knowledge of chi to heal Oogway. Fascinated by the power, Oogway was taught by the pandas on how to utilize it. However, Kai was extremely jealous and wanted the power all to himself, using the panda's chi techniques to develop the power to take chi from others rather than give it. Seeing the damage Kai's plan would cause, Oogway confronted his former friend and the two fought fiercely, until finally Oogway triumphed, banishing Kai's body and soul to the Spirit realm. Return to the Mortal World 500 years after his banishment to the Spirit realm, Kai is now a cruel, savage, ruthless, vengeful, manipulative, and power-hungry warrior who challenges Oogway to a rematch, and though the two are nearly equal in skill and power, Oogway soon realizes he can't defeat Kai and willingly allows his chi to be taken, but not before telling Kai that he has set another on the path to defeat him. Kai vows to defeat this warrior and uses Oogway's chi to return to the mortal world. After re-emerging back in the mortal world, Kai sends out several of his jades minions to scout for him and find Oogway's students. The jade statues attack the Valley of Peace and fight against Po, Shifu and the Furious Five. Po notices that some of the jade statues resemble past Kung Fu masters before they retreat. The team then learn Oogway's history with Kai through research, and that in order to defeat Kai, Po must learn to channel chi himself, which Li offers to teach him in exchange for going to the secret panda village where Li came from. Attacking the Furious Five and Shifu After learning that many Kung Fu masters are missing by Kai, Shifu sends Crane and Mantis to find Kai but avoid engaging him. Crane and Mantis join with Master Bear, Master Croc and Master Chicken to confront Kai, but one by one they are all easily defeated and have their chi stolen. Kai then arrives at the Jade Palace and destroys it, but not before stealing the chi of Monkey, Viper and Shifu. Tigress escapes to find Po and warns him about Kai. The Final Battle with Po and Death Kai arrives and confronts Po, who had been waiting for him. Kai sends his minions to capture Po, but they are held off by the pandas, distracting Kai. The plan works at first, but ultimately fails when Po tries to use the Wuxi finger hold on Kai, who reveals that it can only work on mortals, which he is not. Kai gains the upper hand in their fight, but Po grabs Oogway's chi around Kai's neck and uses the Wuxi finger hold again, this time on himself and sending them both to the spirit realm. Angered to have been returned to the Spirit Realm, Kai fought Po and gained the upper hand over him again. He was able to grab Po in his chains and began to steal his chi, but before the process could be completed, Li, Tigress, Mr. Ping, and all the pandas were able to use their own chi to save Po. Po then formed his own chi in the shape of a dragon and fought against Kai, gaining the upper hand and destroying one of his swords. Undaunted, Kai swore to take Po's chi even if it took him another 500 years. Po then willingly surrendered his chi to Kai who was ecstatic to receive the power, but quickly discovered that it was overloading him with chi. Unable to stop it, the abundance of energy became so great that Kai is obliterated into a bright light, being destroyed by the same power he sought to obtain. Kai's death also allowed all the kung fu masters' chi to return back to the mortal world, much to their delight. Personality Long ago, Kai is the evil, mean, cruel, savage, greedy, selfish, uncaring, sarcastic, persuasive, barbarous, conceited, ruthless, fearsome, arrogant, murderous, conniving, mysterious, unpleasant, destructive, unscrupulous, objectionable, cantankerous, manipulative, and power-hungry warrior who found a way to take chi from others, until he was banished to the Spirit Realm for all eternity. Now, Kai has returned to Earth, where his appetite for power and revenge leads to an incredible showdown and battle with Po. There is currently little known about Kai's personality, though he is described as being an "evil spirit". Kai's voice actor, J.K. Simmons, has said that Kai will be "not happy about life in general", but will have a sense of humor, "even if it is a little bit dark". He added that Kai is also vengeful and traitorous, and a "bitter, bitter guy". Kai holds great hatred for his former friend, Oogway, stating that he "loved him like a brother", and believes that Oogway betrayed him. It is implied that he holds the Pandas responsible for turning Oogway against him from teaching him the ways of chi. Fighting Styles and Abilities Kai fights primarily with a set of jade swords attached to long chains. He has also been seen wielding axe-like blades, indicating that he is skillful with multiple weapons. Kai is ancient, thus is one of the oldest veterans of Kung Fu, thus having skills that are far greater than the likes of almost every Kung Fu master in history. The use of one of his chain blade swords takes an average warrior decades to fully master, whereas he has mastered the use of two blades without any flaws, thus providing proof of his superior combat abilities. Kai is described as a "supernatural villain", which indicates that he possesses supernatural powers. It was later revealed that Kai possesses the ability to "steal the powers from every kung fu master he defeats", particularly their chi. After absorbing the chi of someone, the victim in question is transformed into a small, jade ornament that Kai wears on his belt, and when needed, he can summon these figures, turning them into jade, statue-like creatures, and see through their eyes. Since he is a "Spirit Warrior", he cannot die by natural means nor by most Kung Fu Techniques, because he is not alive, in essence at least. However, this does not mean he cannot be destroyed. He also has an advanced amount of supernatural strength, speed, stamina and durability as well as enhanced healing powers. Weakness Despite Kai being a seemingly unstoppable force, he is not completely invincible nor fully immortal. Kai is completely invulnerable to age, illness and even Shen's super-cannons. However, as a supernatural being, a supernatural force must be utilized to harm him. An example would be how Tigress's chi-infused kick broke through his invulnerability and momentarily stunned him. Another example is how Oogway used Chi to harm Kai, even though Oogway willingly lost the fight. Po utilized a chi-constructed dragon to cause major damage to Kai. Even though Kai is not alive in essence, he is not unkillable. When Po gave Kai all the Chi Kai ever wanted, Kai became seemingly all powerful for a few seconds, before "dying" due to an excessive amount of Chi injected into his body. Quotes Gallery Kai-2.png Kai-0.png 635700573097456574-XXX-SNEAKPEEK-KAI-KUNGFUPANDA3-DCB-73842474.JPG B_the_collector.jpg A_the_collector.jpg|Kai the Collector. Deletenen.png|Kai's jade creatures. Kai_Evil_Grin.PNG|Kai's evil grin. 245_017.PNG|"This is one that is destined to stop me?" Kung-Fu-Panda-3-Movie-villain.jpg|"Silence!" Maxresdefault.jpg Tumblr_nxbb4kem6Z1qmzwx0o3_400.gif|Kai being distracted by Po. Kai's_powers_.jpg|Kai using his supernatural powers. Kai's_promo.jpg Trivia Category:Animals Category:DreamWorks Villains Category:Kung Fu Panda Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Males Category:Main Antagonists Category:20th Century Fox Villains Category:Fighter Category:Evil from the past Category:Power Hungry Category:Friend of the hero Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Axemen Category:Swordsmen Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Spiritual Destroyer Category:Obsessed Category:Delusional Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:One-Man Army Category:Artiodactyls Category:Sociopaths Category:Warlords Category:Sadists Category:Outcast Category:Disciplinarians Category:Collector of Souls Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Animated Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Possessor Category:Life-Drainers Category:Comedic Villains Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Dark Knights Category:Action Villains Category:Betrayed Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Dark Lord Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Trap Masters Category:Big Bads Category:Envious Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Abusers Category:Provoker Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Usurper Category:Hegemony Category:Martial Artists Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Elementals Category:Supervillains Category:Supernatural Category:God Wannabe Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Child-Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Warmonger Category:Traitor Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Oppressors Category:Strategic Villains Category:Athletic Villains Category:Summoners Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Selfish Villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:Villains defeated by the hero Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be evil at first Category:Immortals Category:Jerks Category:Social Darwinists Category:Dark Messiah Category:Old Villains Category:Egotist Category:Mongers Category:Trickster Category:Neutral Evil Category:Successful Villains Category:Murderer Category:Crazy villains Category:Cheater Category:Bullies Category:Bigger Bads Category:Dimwits Category:Undead Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Liars Category:Evil Genius Category:Supremacists Category:Leader Category:Rogue Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Control Freaks Category:Monsters Category:Complete Monster Category:Archenemy Category:Hybrids Category:Empowered Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Magic Category:Thugs Category:Mutated Villains Category:Damned Souls Category:Scarred Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Barbarian Category:Brother of hero Category:Tyrants Category:Animal Cruelty Category:The Heavy Category:Mutants Category:Bad-tempered villains Category:Master of Hero Category:Mentally ill Category:Homicidal Category:MTV Movie Award for Best Villain Category:Betrayed Category:Evil Ruler Category:Elderly